Broly (Composite)
|-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 2= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 3= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 4= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan God= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan Time Breaker= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Legendary God= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Canon= Summary Broly (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the infamous movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Invincible Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the strongest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousands years. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C '''| '''2-B | 2-A Name: Broly, Burori, Brolly, Brawly, Burolies, Broccoli Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Invincible Legendary Super Saiyan Gender: Male Age: Irrelevant Classification: Alien , Saiyan , Saiyas , Monster , Genuine Demon, The Devil , Legendary Super Saiyas, Legendary Warrior of Space, Deity, Time Breaker, God, Destroyer of the Twelve Universes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Regeneration (High), Omega Senses, True Flight, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Ki Blasts/Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Rage Power, Legendary Transformations, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Hax, Sealing and many others, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Reactive Evolution/A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Instinctive Reactions, Heat Generation and almost all abilities and resistances with Ultra Instinct Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Far Far stronger than Master Roshi, who can fight with Jiren. Can break time-space with ease) | Multiverse level (Fought and killed Zamasu along with a timeline) | Multiverse level+ (Powerful enough to become one with the all the multiverse) Speed: Infinite (Can move in area's where time-space does not exist) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable. Omnipresent by becoming one with the multiverse. Lifting Strength: Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite (His power keeps rising as the fight carries on) Range: Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Soul Edge and a mind control device on his head and the rest of his body Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Overconfident and Sadistic. Notable Attacks/Techniques * KAKAROT!: Used by Broly while engaging, increasing his power at maximum. * Bloody Smash: Broly uses the opponent body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. * Bone Crusher: A Bear Hug killing hold. * Delta Combination: A hyper rush attack. * Energy Shield: A technique Broly uses to immune himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. * Eraser Cannon: Broly's main attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. * Giganter Cluster: Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a gigantic green energy sphere into it. * Eraser Shot Valley: '''Broly repeatedly spams Eraser Cannons from each hand. * '''Blaster Meteor: Broly surrounds himself in Heroin and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. * Eraser Blow: An attack where Broly disintegrates an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. * Planet Geyser: Broly fires a planet sized energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which destroyes away any opponents. * Double/Triple Eraser Cannon A variant of the Eraser Cannon technique where Broly charges up multiples Eraser Cannon blast in each hand and fires them simultaneously. * Omega Blaster: A far far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique, which begins as a gigantic green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object. * Omega Hyper Blaster: An even stronger version of the Omega Blaster used by Broly. * Full Power Energy Wave: A light green, fully-powered energy wave. * Lariat: The attack Broly used to stomp Vegeta and Goku. * Gigantic Lariat: A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. * Gigantic Slam: Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. * Gigantic Spike: Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground. * Gigantic Hammer: Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams and kills them, and finishes the attack by using the Mishima's uppercut. * Gigantic Blaster: A rush attack that Broly uses to stomp Piccolo. * Gigantic Omega: Broly fires a yellowish green energy wave. * Full Charge Gigantic Omega: A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega. * Omega Destruction: Broly ultimate attack. * Omega Gigantic Canon: '''An Energy Wave version of the Omega Cannon. * '''Omega Press: Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force. * Hovercraft Punch: Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. * Omega Speed Rush ' : : ' Broly blitz the opponent. * Omega Punch:'' '' The punch used at the start of his Revenge Demon. * Omega Throw: Broly grabs his opponent and proceeds to violently throw them down to the ground. * Omega Sphere: Broly unleashes a gigantic sphere. * Explosive Wave: A dark explosive wave. * Omega Explosive Wave: He unleashes an electrifying, green explosive wave that obliterates anything in its path. * Torture Hold: A hold used against to stomp Trunks. * Omega Ultra Spirit Sphere: A special ability used by Broly. * Omega Sense: Broly senses everything in the universe. * Broly Soul: Broly boosts his power for a infinite amount of time. * Tornado creation: Broly causes a massive tornado to appear. * Mind Control: Broly fires a beam at their target that puts them under his Mind Control. * Universal Genocide:'' ''Broly destroys the universes with ease. * Time Breaker: '''Broly destroys the concept of time. * '''Reverse Omega Sphere of Creation: Broly destroys the timeline and all the living creatures on it, with this move Broly one-shotted Zamasu Will and Zen’ō. Key: Weakest Forms | Strongest Forms | Legendary God, Ultra Instinct and Canon Forms Gallery Videos Others Notable Victories: Goku aka Kakarotto Vegeta Trunks Piccolo Gohan Goten Videl Paragus Android 18 Two Kids Cell Kid Buu Omega Shenron Golden Frieza Golden Cell Beerus Whis and his father Zamasu and all of his forms Xenoverse verse Zen’ō Saitama Superman Equestria Akuma Simon and the Anti Spiral Cabba, Caulifla and his female version Kale Notable Losses: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Broly Category:Canon Category:Wanked Category:Stronk Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shield Users Category:Transformation Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:God Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Regeneration Category:Powerful Category:Verse Soloer Category:Blitzes your favorite verse everyday Category:Demons Category:Time Breaker Category:Time Users Category:Anime Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Category:Spatial Users Category:Acausal Category:Completely Fair Category:Befriended Satan Category:Telepathy Users Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ultra Instinct Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 2